


it's not unusual

by redledgers



Series: show me why [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, new puppy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: Vex asks to keep her newfound puppy on campus, and Percy gets a little surprise.





	

“Look, you really aren’t allowed to have pets in the dorms. Except maybe a fish, but if you pour vodka into the bowl instead of water, that’s not my fault.” Their RD Scanlan sat on their couch, feet propped on the table. Vex held the collar of a large puppy, which was looking mournfully at him. The dog whimpered. “But lucky for you, I’m not like the other directors. I’m a cool RD.” They know this already—they’d never had a housing violation despite Keyleth’s affinity for too many plants, tapestries, and fairy lights, or despite the alcohol they’d had on display freshman year.

“What’s that mean then?” Vex releases the dog and it bounds right over to slobber on Scanlan.

“He can stay if he’s quiet. I’ll even pull you papers to get him registered as a support dog too, if that’s what you want.” Scanlan pushes the dog away and wipes drool from his face. “I like having you girls as my residents. You’re easy to deal with. Mostly.”

“Aww thanks.” Vex snaps her fingers. “Trinket dear, come back. You can stay.” The dog woofs and scampers back to her. He’d been eager to please since she found him, and she was delighted he loved her the most.

“Can I help you with anything else? Any felonies I can purge from your records? Songs I can preform for you?” He stands proudly. If he wasn’t so short, Vex might think he was even intimidating.

“We’re good, thanks Scanlan.”

He excuses himself, stopping in the doorway. “Just remember, I’m a cool RD.” With that last comment, he leaves.

Vex sighs and sits on the floor, only to have Trinket climb into her lap. “You’re going to be so big, aren’t you buddy? Just look at those big paws.” She ruffles his cheeks and kisses his head.

“Is he gone yet?” Zahra emerges from her and Keyleth’s room. “Pike wanted me to text her when he left. She’s been in the library for two hours now and just wants a nap.”

“He’s gone.” Vex beckons her over so she can join the puppy pile. “I’m going to see if Percy wants to come see my new baby,” she says before laughing when Trinket wiggles against her friend.

“You should make it sound like it’s his.” Zahra’s eyes glitter and she kisses Trinket’s nose. “Gods know you’ve fucked enough over the past few weeks to make it worth the joke.”

“Darling, are you jealous?” Honestly she’d been spending more nights in his dorm than her own, but most nights involved only sleeping. Percy spent so much time up late doing homework to the point where sleep was something he desperately needed. There were only so many coffee runs Vex wanted to do before she fell asleep without him.

Trinket nips Zahra’s fingers, and she wags her one at him. “Only your mom is allowed to do that,” she says. “No biting anyone, okay? It’s not good.”

“I never did that!” At her exclamation, Trinket turns his attention back on Vex, woofing gently. “Buddy, no biting.” He licks her face, knocking her back onto the floor. She laughs until she hears Zahra’s voice, and sits up immediately, dumping Trinket to the floor with a quiet squeak.

“Percy, darling, Vex’ahlia has something very important news to tell you. It’s quite relevant to yourself, actually. I would suggest you bring a small baby blanket and a stuffed toy over, but that’s not really possible on this campus.” Zahra smirks at her and hangs up Vex’s phone. “He’s on his way,” she says, handing the phone back over.

Vex snatches it and makes to lunge at her, but falls short and they both dissolve into a fit of giggles that lasts until an urgent knock at the door sends Trinket running at it at full tilt. “You’re awful, darling,” Vex says, pressing a kiss to Zahra’s lips and standing.

"Careful, he’ll think you’re cheating.” Zahra sits up and scoots against the front of the couch.

Vex grabs Trinket’s collar and awkwardly opens the door to see Percy standing there, completely confused. She wants to say hello, but she’s holding back a puppy who’s about to start barking, so she grabs his arm with her free hand and pulls him in, shutting the door behind him.

“I thought for a moment… then I decided it was a joke, but I wanted to see if there was anything I could do because people just don’t steal your phone.” He looks down at the dog, as if he was just noticing it. “Oh.”

Vex lets go of the collar and Trinket is on him in an instant, jumping up, paws on his shins. He crouches, offers his hand for the dog to smell, and is rewarded with a slobbering tongue to the face. “That’s the baby,” she laughs, going to sit beside him. “Scanlan’s approved his presence here.”

“And what’s his name?” Percy holds onto his glasses with one hand and scratches Trinket’s ear with the other.

“Trinket. Buddy, meet your father.” When Percy’s face pales, she hums. “Only if you want to be, dear. Vax is already his uncle.”

“I’m afraid I don’t know the first thing about raising a dog, but I suppose I can try.” The kiss he attempts to give her is hijacked by dog tongue, but he decides he’s okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> zahra and vex totally had a thing like freshman and sophomore year now they're just roomin together and sharing platonic lip kisses


End file.
